A Memory Long Forgotten
by Spinner Tools
Summary: After the Cyberman brainwashed Sharp, everyone has forgotten about it, Sharp and Fluttershy are dating each other. But something from the past is about to rise up among the shadows and have an effect on everyone including Sideways plus something is in store for Skates, Quake, Scannes, and Decoder.( They mentioned this preson in the last one so just look back and find the name)
1. Chapter 1

"Alright, a little bit to the left."

"Like this?"

"No my left"

"Like this?"

"There perfect"

"Flyer, are you sure this is worth it?" Skates said.

"Sure little buddy, I'm positive this will work."

"So explain to me why we're doing this." Sharp said to him knowing it could be a lie.

"Well it's not a prank."

"Good"

"It's my invention."

"Oh no"

"Cool"

"How does it work?"

"Well Skates you see the lever here, well flip it and watch what it does." Skates flipped the switch and the device was online but it went berserk and Sharp hit the deck.

"That wasn't supposed to happen!"

"Get down." Just then Spin walked in.

"What's with all the_ *ssssss*_ you smell something?" Spin looked behind him.

"AHH MY TAIL IS ON FIRE!" Spin flew around in circles

"GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!"

"Hold still!" Sharp used his Water orb on him.

"Thank you"

"How do you shut it off?"

"Like this!" Spin zapped it and it turned off.

"Flyer, next time leave the invention to me or Scannes."

"Sorry" Then a call came in.

"Tools residence, Spin speaking…. Oh hey Scannes….. Ok we'll be right there."

"Skates stay here, guy come on."

"Why"

"Scannes has something to show us." At Scannes house.

"So you think there could be more of the Orbs."

"That's crazy; the only orbs are the ones we have."

"Never judge a book by its cover."

"If that book has a cover." Speed walked out followed by Spin and the others.

"Well now it says that three beams our heading our way."


	2. Chapter 2

"So Scannes is caught on these beams heading for us."

"Yeah"

"Well I hope they don't."

"So, what are we going to do?"

"I got an idea let's-" Before Skates could finish three beams of light passed over their heads.

"What was that!?"

"I don't know, but let's find out."

"Seems like it landed in the fields." So the younglings went to the field and saw what it was.

"Whoa, check it out."

"It kinda likes like the Orbs Spin and the others have."

"Sweet now I can have a power too."

"Skates wait!" The beam of white light hit Skates.

"SKATES" One that was grey hit Quake.

"QUAKE" and the last one was Dark red and it hit Decoder, Scootaloo, Applebloom and Sweetie bell ran to tell the others.

"Alright Scootaloo is this where they are?"

"Yeah Spin, right down there."

"Come on!" The guys rushed to their younger brothers.

"Skates"

"Quake"

"Decoder"

"Guys let's take him to Scannes' lab, we need to know what happened to them." So they ran to Scannes' house but in the bushes a dark figure was lurking.

"Ok Scannes do your magic." Scannes began his analysis.

"Oh dear Celestia."

"What?"

"Skates has the element Wind, and Quake has Metal as an element and Decoder has Plant as one."

"WHAT!?"

"HOW"

"I'm not certain Sideways but I do know that there are now 11 Orbs and the last one is called Plasma."

"And I know all about this." Everyone jumped and started to look around to see who said that.

"Hey you show yourself NOW."

"Sideways don't treat your cousin that way."

"Cousin? What are you talking about?" The figure moved into the light and everyone was shocked to see who it was.

"Sky-sky-Skylar!?"


	3. Chapter 3

8 years have gone by since the Tools brothers

"No-No-No, you're supposed to be dead I saw you get shot."

"Yes, me too be someone brought me back to life."

"Who"

"I did." A dark blue pony appeared beside him and Spin, Speed, Sideways, Sharp, and Flyer, knew exactly who it was.

"Grandpa Topspin, you revived Sky!?"

"Yes I did."

"How"

"I used this." Topspin brought out a pink orb.

"Scannes isn't that."

"Plasma"

"Yes Scannes and I think its meaning to choice you." Pink orb flew into Scannes but not knocking him out.

"So Plasma has the power to revive."

"Yes but doing that well take a while for it to revive anyone again."

"So you revived Sky."

"Yes Side, I'm sorry I didn't tell all sooner."

"It's ok Grandpa, so Sky anything else you want to say."

"Yes guess who's waking up." Skates, Quake, and Decoder finally woke up.

"Jeez that hurt."

"See Skates I told you it wasn't right."

"Shut it brainy."

"Don't call me that!"

"Ok-Ok-Ok, don't start arguing."

"What happened to us Scannes?"

"You guys have powers now."

"REALLY, COOL!"

"Well not cool because you can't use it until you turn 10."

"Well our birthdays are close by so we can wait."

"Uh, who's that?"

"Oh Guys I like to Introduce to you Skylar."

"Skylar, I thought he was dead?"

"Well he's not Sky meet Scannes brother Decoder, Ground's brother Quake and Skates."

"Well nice to meet you."

"Hey."

"Hello."

"Nice to meet you too."

"We have got to show you what has happened since you were gone." Sideways said.

"No need I have seen what has happened."

"What"

"I've seen Spin and his friends get the Orbs of Elements and Them meeting The Doctor and his companions."

"But how if you were just revived."

"The Orbs have been around for more than you think."

"How long?"

"After the banishing of Princess Luna."

"No"

"Yes."

"So the Orbs must hundreds of years old."

"As I say it, yes."

"So more mystery has come upon the Orbs of Elements." Scannes said to Spin.

"What more lies in its history?"

"Death and Destruction."

"Chaos"

"Or Peace and Prosperity."

"Who knows, all we know now is that Skylar the Fastest out of us Tools and Shots is back."

"Well I like to see if you, Sharp, Flyer, and Sideways can beat me."

"YOUR ON."


End file.
